vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dizzy
Dizzy= |-|Necro= |-|Undine= Dizzy= |-|Necro= |-|Undine= Summary Dizzy（ディズィー, Dizī）is an innocent and pacifistic Commander Gear in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. She is technically only three years old (later eight), but her body matures at an alarming rate due to her Gear cells. She is half-Gear and half-human, and her mother is Commander Gear Justice. The names of Dizzy's wings are Necro (the Grim Reaper wing) andUndine (the angel wing). She was considered the series tritagonist until being replaced by her son, Sin Kiske, since Overture. With a 3-year existence with most of it spent in a small village and a grove, Dizzy's experience is very limited. She's very gentle, innocent, pure-hearted, and kind to anybody she encounters. However, her immense power and her lack of control of it only causes her grief, as she sees it as a curse. She hates violence with a passion and fears to hurt others, thus she isolated herself. This only caused her more sadness, as she constantly longed for human contact. When she got adopted by the Jellyfish, she found her family and happiness. In the subsequent games, she willingly fights to protect her friends. Dizzy has a hidden realistic side though, as she views the destruction of nature by humans as part of a natural cycle. It is also stated that she is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data, evidenced by the number of artwork with Dizzy in a library or holding a book. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Dizzy, Maiden of the Grove Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Female Age: 3(past), 8(currently) Late Teens-Adult mentally. Classification: Half-Gear(Commander-Type), Half-Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stanmina and senses, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Can control Gamma Radiation, Magic Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can manipulate the minds of Gears and Youkai, Can resurrect any dormant or dead Gears, Has two systems Necron and Undine who can act on their own and attack on their own as well as take over her body if she loses consciousness to further increase her abilities, Resistance to Nuclear Radiation, Energy Projection. Attack Potency: '''At least Large Star level''' (Is one of the strongest characters in the series. Has fought characters like Sol, May, Johnny and Testament before.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (via powerscaling.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ Durability: Large Star level+ (Has tanked hit from many characters on her level Stamina: Superhuman+ (Able to hold off an army of Gears by himself for a while before going down) Range: Several kilometers with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Necro and Undine. They are her systems and automatically will come to defend/ fight with her when she needs help. Intelligence: High. Has knowledge how to properly use her powers and can come up with ways to fight her opponents. However, her intellect really isn't showcased too much. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gamma Ray: '''Fires a exremely powerful blast of Gamma Radiation. Was strong enough to obliterate an entire mountain range in her instant kill. * '''Hunger Strike: '''Undine sends out a head of a canine made out of ice to bite at the opponent. * '''Arctic Impaler: '''Undine creates a sharp pillar of ice to skewer the opponent from below. * '''Flaming Spiral: '''Necro creates a pillar of fire to burn the foe from below. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Guilty Gear Category:Tier 4 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Radiation Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:FTL